love tutor
by winter lodge
Summary: balada dua bersaudara; sang kakak sudah taken, sementara sang adik masih berstatus jomblo nelangsa. oleh karena itu, direkrutlah seorang tutor cinta.・twin!izukitakao, midotaka, morizuki.・alay!AU


**disc:** knb © fujimaki tadatoshi. no profit gained, no copyright infringement intended. nama2 brand yang saya masukin di sini juga bukan punya saya. beberapa gombalan yang ada di sini diambil dari akun twitter penggombalan punya angkatan saya di SMA, gombaltiga dan juga akun twitter yeahmahasiswa

**warn:** still with twin!izukitakao. universenya hampir sama kayak di 'even twins grow apart' (izuki-takao kembar, tapi beda sekolah, dan takao tinggal di dorm) cuman ini semacam crack turnaround-nya gitu. lame pun astaga saya ga bisa bikin dajare. ooc jayus alay berkumpul jadi satu. idenya dapet dari mimpi, berasa dikhianatin sama otak sendiri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**kazukazunari **niichan, besok aku akan pulang ke rumah  
belikan aku makanan yang banyak

** izukishun55** jam berapa kau akan pulang?

**kazukazunari **sekitar jam 4 sore

** izukishun55** ok, kalau begitu aku akan menaruh kunci rumah di kotak surat  
ibu dan ayah sedang di rumah nenek  
dan besok aku ada kencan sampai jam 7

**kazukazunari **…  
HAH  
APA  
TUNGGU

** izukishun55** ibu menyuruhku sign out  
sampai ketemu besok

**kazukazunari **NIICHAN TUNGGU  
KENCAN ITU MAKSUDNYA  
KAU PUNYA PACAR?

** izukishun55** tentu saja  
kaupikir aku kencan dengan setan?  
ah ktkr

**kazukazunari** STAHP IT NIICHAN  
SERIUS  
PACARMU SIAPA

** izukishun55 is offline**

**kazukazunari **ASDFGHJKL

**.**

**.**

"INI SERIUSAN DEMI APA."

Kazunari tak bisa mencegah mulutnya untuk tidak berteriak (dan setelah ini, pasti ia akan dihukum gantung oleh penghuni kamar-kamar asrama di sekitarnya) melihat apa yang tertulis di _chat log_ Skype-nya dengan sang kakak kembar. Shun. Punya. Pacar. Dunia Kazunari gonjang ganjing. Hanya sebulan ia tidak mengontak kakaknya, tahu-tahu ia sudah akan punya kakak ipar.

Lupakan tentang kakak ipar—SIAPA ORANG (coretsialcoret) YANG TELAH BERANI MEMACARI KAKAKNYA (coretyanggaringbukankepalangcoret) INI?

Dan beruntunglah Kazunari berhasil menarik kembali otaknya dari zaman purba ke abad dua puluh satu sehingga ia berhasil menemukan pencerahan—Facebook. Ya, Facebook! Jejaring sosial yang kini sudah jarang ia buka karena terpikat oleh pesona Twitter, Path, dan Flappy Birds. Shun pasti mem-_posting _sesuatu di situ, ia yakin seratus persen. Buru-buru ditutupnya program Skype di laptop dan beralih menuju penjelajah internet, _log-in_ ke akun Facebooknya, mengabaikan tonjolan merah bertuliskan 456 di pojok kanan atas (pasti isinya _invitation_ Criminal Case semua) lalu berlagak seperti seorang _stalker _handal, ia langsung mengetikkan nama kakaknya di kotak pencari dan mulai menyelidiki akun tersebut.

_Profile picture_-nya masih salah satu anggota Pretty Cure.

_Cover photo_-nya masih foto sepatu ("Penting amat!").

_Status relationship_-nya?

_In a relationship with_ Moriyama Yoshitaka.

Kazunari terdiam.

Men-_scroll _halaman akun Shun dengan tidak berperike-_mouse-_an, Kazunari memusatkan fokus _hawk eye_-nya ke monitor dengan dahi berlipat dan dibanjiri keringat dingin. Di halaman itu terdapat beberapa _wall-to-wall_ gombal yang dilayangkan pacar kakaknya dan hanya ditanggapi dengan _'like'_ dan komentar-komentar iseng dari teman-teman Shun. Ketika ia sampai pada linimasa sebulan yang lalu, Kazunari menemukan sebuah foto _purikura_ yang menampilkan kakaknya berdua dengan, ehm, pacarnya.

_Anjir ganteng._

Kazunari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu meng-klik akun pacar kakaknya itu untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam. Oh, ternyata anak Kaijou ("Tunggu, kenapa banyak sekali murid Seirin yang pacarnya murid Kaijou? Ini pasti konspirasi!") kelas tiga, beda satu tahun dengan mereka. Anggota reguler klub basket, posisi _shooting guard_. Kazunari menggigit bibir. _Mana ganteng pula_.

"_NIICHAN_ JAHAT."

Jeritan hati _Jomblo of The Year_-nya SMA Shuutoku itu menggema ke seluruh asrama siswa pria.

**.**

**.**

"_NIICHAN_ JAHAT AKU DITINGGAL MASA PUNYA PACAR NGGAK BILANG-BILANG. KITA PUTUS. BAI."

Siapa yang tidak berjengit mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut adik sendiri ketika kau baru pulang dan baru saja menginjak _genkan_? Oh, Izuki Shun tidak. Ia sudah hapal tabiat alay dan _drama queen _adiknya meskipun sejak pergi ke sekolah yang berbeda mereka sudah jarang bertemu. Hyuuga, yang datang bersama Shun dengan tujuan yang mulia yakni menyalin PR Fisika, mengerutkan dahi lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pemuda yang ia juluki Bakazunari itu ternyata makin parah _drama queen_-nya.

"Aku bawa puding cokelat, nih." Sahut Shun.

"OKE NGGAK JADI PUTUSNYA."

Kazunari, dari manapun dia berada, segera melesat ke _genkan_ dan menyambar plastik berisi pudding cokelat yang dibawakan kakaknya. Shun menghela napas.

"Bukannya nggak mau bilang, tapi aku kan sudah post di Facebook," gerutu Shun. "Lagipula kalau aku bilang-bilang juga, jomblo kayak kamu memangnya nggak bakal sakit hati?"

_Jleb._

"Asli _Niichan_ hari ini kenapa jahat sekali sama aku." Kazunari memasang _puppy face_.

"Loh tapi bener kan? Masih jomblo kan? _Jomblo of the year_ kan?"

Kazunari menangis meraung-raung.

"Bukan mauku jadi jombloooo!" Seru Kazunari alay. "Mereka aja yang belum terbukakan mata dan hatinya! Padahal mukaku kan nggak kayak kodok Zuma … Masih belum nyadar kalau sesungguhnya diri ini tampan dan berkharisma, Benedict Cumberbatch aja lewat!"

"MIMPI."

Bahkan Shun yang punya wajah sama dengan Kazunari tidak tersinggung ketika Hyuuga mengatakan kata itu. Kazunari berubah menjadi genangan.

**.**

**.**

Tiga pemuda itu berkumpul di kamar Shun setelah berhasil membuat Kazunari mendapatkan kembali (sedikit) harga dirinya sebagai jomblo. Hyuuga melaksanakan tugas mulianya, Shun tidur-tiduran di atas kasur sambil asyik berkirim pesan dengan seseorang yang nun jauh di sana ("_Lovestruck_," Kazunari mendengar jelas Hyuuga mengucapkan kata itu dengan pelan) sementara Kazunari memamah biak puding cokelatnya yang kesembilan. Benar kata orang, kadang kesedihan memicu nafsu makan. Hiks.

"Junpei." Kazunari memanggil.

"Hm?" Hyuuga yang merasa nama kecilnya disebutkan, menyahut.

"Tau nggak diantara _Niichan_ sama pacarnya, siapa yang duluan nembak?"

Shun tersedak ludah sendiri, ujung pensil Hyuuga patah.

"Kok tanya aku! Tanya kakakmu lah!"

"Itu bukan hal yang harus kamu tahu, Kazunari!" Shun menyahut setelah tersedaknya reda.

"Habisnya aku bingung," Kazunari bersabda. "Kok ada yang mau sama makhluk garing macam Niichan—"

"KAZUNARI MUNTAHKAN LAGI SEMUA PUDING YANG SUDAH KAUMAKAN. SEKARANG."

"Ah, kau tak tahu sih, Kazunari," Hyuuga memutar-mutar pensil di jarinya. "Kakakmu itu banyak penggemar rahasianya, dan yang tahan sama kegaringannya cuma Moriyama. Selesai."

"Ooo, jadi Moriyama-san yang duluan nembak? Hm." Kazunari memicingkan matanya. "Kukira _Niichan_ yang nembak. Padahal aku mau minta tips—"

"TIPS APA KAMU MAU NEMBAK ORANG?"

"KALEM _NIICHAN_ AKU BELUM SELESAI NGOMONG." Hyuuga yang berada di tengah-tengah kakak-beradik (yang ternyata _drama queen_-nya sama saja) menggenggam pensilnya lebih kuat untuk menahan emosi jiwa yang membara. "IYA AKU MAU NEMBAK ORANG."

"COWOK APA CEWEK?"

"COWOK."

"ANAK SHUUTOKU?"

"IYA. ALUMNI TEIKOU."

"ANAK KISEKI NO SEDAI?"

"IYA."

**.**

**.**

"Aku baru tahu seleramu ternyata berondong."

Hyuuga terlempar dari jendela kamar Shun.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya sang kakak pun mengetahui penyebab kegalauan sang adik. Ternyata selama ini Kazunari menyimpan rasa kepada juniornya di klub basket yang merupakan mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai di SMP Teikou, si hijau Midorima Shintarou. Hanya saja, Kazunari masih belum bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Shin-chan yang disebutnya sebagai "lebih bolot dibanding cacing besar Alaska." Padahal selama ini berbagai macam hal telah dilakukan Kazunari untuk merebut hati calon dukun masa depan itu, salah satunya adalah menjadi ojek payung (jika hujan dan Shintarou tidak membawa payung) dan penarik becak (becak? Gerobak? Rikshaw? Bodo amat) yang menjadi alat transportasi favorit Shintarou. Mendengar cerita adiknya ini, Shun sebagai kakak hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Aku sudah lelah ngemodusin dia setiap hari, _Niichan_!" Seru Kazunari nelangsa.

"Lah siapa suruh modus-modusan. Memangnya dia data statistik apa pakai modus-modus segala."

"_NIICHAN_ TEGA."

"APA TEGA KAN ITU TEGA YANG BUAT ROTI."

"ITU MENTEGA."

"_KITAKORE_!"

"GRAO."

**.**

**.**

"Eh, coba tanya Kuroko, deh." Hyuuga muncul kembali di kamar Shun, dengan sedikit daun-daun dan ranting yang nyangkut di rambutnya. "Kuroko kan alumni Teikou juga."

"Nah, ide bagus! Coba dari tadi!" Shun menekan-nekan _keypad _ponselnya cepat, mencari nomor kontak pemuda yang sering tak kelihatan itu. "Nih, ngomong langsung sana sama Kuroko."

Kazunari yang masih manyun, menerima ponsel yang disodorkan kakaknya dalam diam.

"_Halo?"_

"Whoa!" Kazunari terperanjat kaget. _Ini anak kenapa ngomong halo-nya begitu tiba-tiba, sih._

"_Ada apa, Izuki-senpai?"_

"Eeeee ini bukan Shun, ini … adiknya! Halo, aku Kazunari!" Kazunari mulai SKSD. "Ini Kuroko ya, alumni Teikou kan?"

"_Eh … iya. Ada apa, ya?"_

"Kamu kenal Midorima Shintarou, kan?"

"_Kenal …."_

"BANTU AKU DONG PLIS!" Belum-belum Kazunari sudah main hajar saja. "Jadi gini, aku ngeceng banget sama dia, aku udah ngemodusin dia dari zaman Firaun gali sumur tapi kenapa dia nggak paham-paham ya sama kode-kode cintaku? Bantuin aku dong, gimana caranya biar bisa menggaet dedek unyu itu UHUHUHUHU…."

Hyuuga pamit pulang. Shun merinding sendiri mendengar kealayan adiknya.

"… _Yakin?"_

"Eh?" Kazunari mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Ya-yakin dong!"

"_Midorima-kun itu punya mantan … namanya Akashi-kun," _gumam Kuroko_. "Tau kan? Pemilik rumah jagal sapi terbesar di Kanto."_

"HAH YANG BENER. AKASHI YANG ITU. YANG WAKTU ITU IKUT UJI NYALI TAPI SETANNYA PADA KABUR SEMUA ITU?"

"_Iya."_

"DIA MANTANNYA SHIN-CHAN?"

"_Iya, dan dengar-dengar sih mereka masih ada rasa … gitu_." Kuroko sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. _"Tapi kalau Kazunari-san maksa, saya bisa aja sih …"_

"EH? KAMU MAU BANTU?"

"… _nyediain peti mati. Atau Kazunari-san lebih suka dikremasi?"_

**.**

**.**

Selama dua hari Kazunari berubah menjadi butiran debu.

**.**

**.**

Tak tahan dengan keadaan adiknya yang makin terlihat nelangsa, Shun akhirnya membawa pacarnya ke rumah untuk dipertemukan dengan Kazunari. Bukan bermaksud pamer—namun Moriyama adalah salah satu pakar urusan romansa yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kredibilitasnya. Jangan lupa, ia juga sudah berpengalaman dalam menyatakan perasaan kepada seseorang yang disukainya meskipun yang jadi baru sekali (daripada tidak sama sekali?) sehingga Shun pikir, Moriyama adalah orang yang cocok untuk menjadi pelatih cinta Kazunari.

"Iya jadi begitu," sambil manyun, Kazunari menceritakan segala kisah kasihnya yang sungguh menggalaukan pada pacar kakaknya itu. "Hidup ini nggak adil. Hiks."

"Hmm …." Moriyama mengangguk-angguk, sementara Shun memutar-mutar kursi yang didudukinya sambil mengamati pacar dan adiknya yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai. "Aku ngerti perasaan kamu, kok. Dulu aku juga sering modus-modus begitu. Aku modus ke Kasamatsu, ditendang terus. Modus ke Kise, eh anaknya Kurokocchi Kurokocchi Kurokocchi melulu—"

"LOH JADI KAMU DULU MODUSIN MEREKA JUGA—"

"—Jadi aku sangat mengerti perasaan para pemodus," mengabaikan teriakan pacarnya barusan, Moriyama melanjutkan. "Tapi ingatlah, dalam ilmu statistika, modus itu adalah nilai yang paling banyak muncul. _Yang-paling-banyak-muncul._ Dia yang jauh disana, bakal kalah sama yang selalu ada. Berbahagialah, Kazunari!"

"_SENSEI_!" Gemerlap wajah Kazunari sekarang sudah setara dengan lampu pijar seratus dua puluh watt. "EH, BUKAN _SENSEI_—KAKAK IPARRRR!"

"YES GUE DAPET RESTU."

Shun terpaksa menggebuk keduanya dengan buku cetak Matematika.

**.**

**.**

**Pelajaran pertama:** _Ekspresikan cintamu dengan kata-kata manis._

"Kata-kata manis?" Kazunari mengernyitkan alis. "Maksudnya gombal?"

"Eits jangan salah, sesungguhnya derajat gombal itu sangatlah tinggi," Moriyama meluruskan dan Kazunari mengangguk-angguk. "Itu bisa jadi senjata dalam proses modus, dan juga mengungkapkan isi hati kita dengan cara yang elegan."

_Elegan dengkulmu,_ gerutu Shun, 16 tahun, korban kegombalan Moriyama setiap hari.

"Contohnya bagaimana, _Oniisan_?"

"Begini ya," tampaknya kepala Moriyama sudah mulai mengembang karena dipanggil _Oniisan_ dan Shun sudah malas untuk mempedulikan. "Misalnya kalian sedang naik gerobak bersama untuk jalan-jalan, kau bisa saja mengucapkan kata-kata seperti ini: _'Shin-chan, kalau aku mau beli peta dimana ya? Peta menuju hatimu'_ begitu."

"Whoaaaa!" Wajah Kazunari kembali berkedip-kedip seperti lampu disko.

"Atau ketika kalian belajar matematika bersama. Kau kan senpai-nya, pasti bisa dong mengajari dia matematika," Kazunari nyengir pahit di bagian ini, mengingat nilai matematikanya jauh lebih bobrok dibanding nilai Shintarou. "Saat belajar begitu, kau bisa bilang _'Shin-chan, kau ingat rumus mencari luas segi banyak, nggak? Aku ingatnya cuma rumus aku + kamu = cinta, nih…'_"

"_ONIISAN Y U SO SUGOI DESU."_

Jadi intinya, pelajaran hari ini hanya pelajaran menggombal.

**.**

**.**

Kazunari kembali ke Shuutoku dengan semangat (menggombal) yang menggebu-gebu.

Ia sudah mencatat semua gombalan yang dicontohkan Moriyama, mengarang beberapa gombalan sendiri, bahkan membuat simulasi situasi demi memilih gombalan yang paling tepat. Ia yakin kali ini, ia akan bisa meluluhkan hati Midorima Shintarou, yang selama ini sudah menghuni hatinya.

_Lihat saja nanti._

_Khu khu khu khu._

**.**

**.**

"Shin-chaaan~"

Sebelum latihan dimulai, Kazunari berusaha untuk menggombali juniornya itu terlebih dahulu. Aduh, tapi jangan sampai Shintarou hilang fokus saat latihan karena gombalannya yang terlalu berkesan. Aih! Kazunari geer.

"Ada apa, _Senpai_?" Shintarou melirik dari balik kacamatanya, sambil membetulkan perban yang membalut jari-jemarinya.

"Shin-chan, papa kamu dokter spesialis jantung, ya?"

**.**

**.**

"Iya, emang kenapa? _Senpai_ mau berobat gratis?"

**.**

**.**

_Krik_

**.**

**.**

"So-soalnya jantung ini berdetak kencang banget kalau dekat kamu …."

Kazunari gugup.

**.**

**.**

"Oh. Mungkin itu gejala darah tinggi. Kalau mau besok periksa ke dokter saja."

**.**

**.**

_Krik #2_

**.**

**.**

"SHIN-CHAN AKU TAU KAMU BOLOT TAPI GAK SAMPAI SEBOLOT INI JUGA DONG."

Kazunari menangis berdarah-darah. Shintarou melongo. Ootsubo datang dan menjitak Kazunari dengan clipboard. Moriyama bersin-bersin di kelasnya. Sementara Shun tiba-tiba kejang.

**.**

**.**

**addendum**

"Oh jadi tadi maksudnya ngegombal."

"Sebel."

"Ya wajar saja kalau gombalannya gagal, _Senpai_. Hari ini Scorpio adalah zodiak paling sial."

"SHIN-CHAN MAU AKU LEMPARKAN JAUH KE DALAM HATIKU SAMPAI KAU TERSESAT DAN TAK BISA PULANG LAGI?"

* * *

**END**

**a/n:** maaf saya bahlul. dan urgh karakterisasi midorima. pengen bikin mido yang bebal terhadap cinta, tapi jadinya cacat begini OTL. keep or delete?

**note:**

-ktkr : singkatan untuk kitakore! (y'now, izuki's catchprase.)

-genkan : entry-way yang biasa ada di rumah2 jepang, yang suka ada rak sepatunya itu loh owo


End file.
